


Awakening

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here were a lot of things that John didn't expect when he started sleeping with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

There were a lot of things that John didn't expect when he started sleeping with Rodney.

And he doesn't just mean the whole guy thing--broad shoulders and hairy legs, waking up to morning wood that's not his own pressed up against his thigh or hip--but the whole shebang. Sleeping, sharing a bed, with one person night after night, getting to know their quirks and habits. There hasn't been anyone since Nancy who's shared John's bed long enough for him to know them like that--the goods, the bads, ups and downs, the cute stuff and the 'if you didn't like 'em, you'd kick 'em out of bed' stuff.

There were a lot of things he did expect--occasional snoring, cover-hogging, never knowing if he was going to wake up in the night to find Rodney's side of the bed empty, or with some latest bit of (broken) alien technology keeping Rodney's place while Rodney was seated at the desk, or on the floor type-type-typing away. And, oh yeah, and really, _really_ good sex.

But of all the things he wasn't expecting--he never would've believed, after having witnessed Rodney jerk awake to the sound of some alien bug when they've been out in the field, how deeply the guy could sleep when he was wrapped around John in their bed (_their_ bed is still something John's getting used to)--Saturday mornings have been the biggest surprise.

Neither one of them are what you would call domestic--living on three planets and two galaxies with more than a few creative and deadly enemies doesn't exactly lend itself to picking out flatware and kitchen appliances (especially when the kitchen is shared by the whole of Atlantis). That said and without fail, no matter the situation or where they are, every Saturday morning John has woken up to the press of Rodney's lips against his neck and jaw, and when John turns to meet Rodney's kiss, he tastes coffee and he knows that Rodney has a cup of coffee waiting for John (minus the sip that Rodney's stolen, the sip that's flavoring Rodney's tongue).

If they're out in the field (Ronon and Teyla have long since learned to be just outside of view on Saturday mornings), their Saturday indulgence ends there. On Atlantis, they have more time, more privacy, and John's coffee usually has long grown cold before he untangles himself from Rodney and reaches for the cup. And on the rare Saturdays on Earth, John is given a glimpse at what life would, and could be like. After Atlantis. When he can hear Rodney moving around in the kitchen, the sound of Mr. Coffee percolating, and the creaks and clicks of manual doors. The feel of a bed large enough for them to stretch out (and yet they still manage to tangle themselves up in the middle) or lounge on while watching the news or reading the paper.

When John started sleeping with Rodney, he didn't expect to start a life with him, but in those Saturday mornings, and those moments in between, John realizes that's exactly what they've done.


End file.
